In a country in which a wireless carrier offers network services, the wireless carrier may operate using spectrum licensed from the country's government. However, as data traffic from mobile devices (e.g., cell phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) has increased, some governments have made unlicensed spectrum available to carriers. Unlicensed spectrum may include spectrum that carriers can use for free, e.g., without having to pay the government (or any other entity).
For example, in the United States of America (U.S.A.), the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has made the Unlicensed National Information Infrastructure (UNII) spectrum in the 5 Gigahertz (GHz) range, e.g., frequency bands in the range between approximately 5.15 GHz to approximately 5.825 GHz, available to wireless carriers. However portions of this spectrum may be used for other purposes, such as wireless local area networks (WLAN), using technologies such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11x (where x=a, b, g, n, or the like).